The Silver Flame Haze
by ASAP Rocky
Summary: summary inside.
1. Suprises

ASAP: I think this is the very first Yugioh and Shakugon no Shana crossover. So that is why i'm writing this. I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, so I wanted to try it out. Well, here you go!

Summary: Everyone is having a great day. It's summer break, so no school. The Yamis are _trying_ to get along. The group of friends are walking down the sidewalk until they saw something weird. A girl in the sky. There is a boy watching her. She's fighting someone. Just who is this girl? And what is she?

Shana: Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Yugioh! or Shakugon no Shana!

* * *

Yugi and his friends were eating lunch under the Sakura tree they usually go to. Then a girl, Shana, walked passed them with her friend, Yuji, behind her. They sat down on the other side of the tree.

''As I was sayin''' Joey said ''How was your math test Yuge?''

''It was fine Joey'' Yugi replied.

Yugi glanced at his dark half, Yami, seeing he and the other yamis, Marik and Bakura, were having a glaring contest. He sighed and continued eating. Atem was watching his love, Yami, glaring at Marik and Bakura. He chuckled and went back to eating.

For the glaring contest, by the looks of it, Yami was winning. Just when the other two were about to blink, the school bell rang. They both sighed and got up, as the others did.

~Later that day~

The group of friends walked down the sidewalk. Atem had a arm around Yami's waist. They were still walking when Ryou suddenly stopped. The others stopped too and Malik asked;

''Ryou, what is it?''

Ryou said nothing, instead he pointed up and the rest looked up. What they saw made there eyes widen. There was a girl in the air, with orange-ish red-ish hair, and with a flaming sword.

''What do want, denizen'' the girl with the orange hair said.

''I want to destroy you, flame haze'' said a guy with short gray hair. [that's a thousand changes]

The girl raised her sword, ready to strike. With lightning speed, a thousand changes charged at the girl. He threw her to the ground. He laughed, then noticed the people watching him.

'Shit, they saw me' he thought.

He then disappeared without a trace. The others ran up to the girl, who was slowly standing up. The boy watching was already at her side.

''Are you ok?'' Malik asked.

She didn't answer. Instead she looked up at them. When she looked up, the others got a good look at her eyes. They were the same color as her hair. She gasped at them. She whispered something in the boy's ear, which turned out to be Yuji. He nodded and the girl's hair and eyes faded to black, and her sword disappeared.

''Shana!'' they all shouted at the same time, except Yuji.

* * *

Me: And the plot thickens!

Shana: You made me fight a denizen?!

Me: Well, you had to

Yami: Yeah, 'cause you're a-

Me: (slaps hand over Yami's mouth) Shh! Don't give away any spoilers! 'Sides, something's gonna happen ta you too!

Shana: (slaps her head)

Me: 0-0 Aw shit! I just gave away a spoiler! Dammit!

Yami: Well, don't forget to R&R!


	2. The explaination and the sleepover

ASAP: Chapter 2 up!

Shana: What are gonna do to me this time?

ASAP: Shut up!

Yami: Enjoy!

* * *

''Shana!'' they all shouted except Yuji.

Shana nodded and stood up. She was about to say something when;

''Shana!''

She turned around and saw ASAP running to her. A couple months ago ASAP and Shana got separate bodies. The others looked behind her and saw ASAP too.

''Shana, you alright?'' she asked.

Shana nodded.

''Let's head back to the game shop so I can explain this'' Shana said.

The group nodded and went to the game shop.

~5 minutes later~

They got to the game shop and went to the living room. They all sat down and waited for Shana to explain what happened.

~10 minutes later~

After Shana finished explaining who she was, everyone except Yuji and ASAP had there jaws dropped to the floor.

''Wow'' said Joey.

''So let me get this straight'' said Kaiba ''You're a Flame Haze from a palace in the sky?''

''Yep. That pretty much covers it'' said Shana.

Yami was blinking in awe at what he just heard. So all this time, there friend wasn't even from here? And they just found out about it?

'This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder' he thought.

''Well, we have to go now'' Yuji said ''And remember, don't tell anybody''

They nodded as ASAP, Shana, and Yuji left. Yugi's friends stayed there until they went to there own homes, leaving Yugi, Yami, and Atem in the living room. They decided to play a quick round of duel monsters. After about 30 minutes, the winner was Yami. They all flopped down on the couch.

''That was fun'' Atem said.

''Yeah'' Yugi said.

Yami was laying on the couch, his eyes closed, so he didn't see Atem crawling over him like a animal catching it's pray. He loomed over his lover. Yami opened his eyes at the same time Atem crushed their lips together. Yami put his arms over Atem's neck, deepening the kiss. Once the kiss broke, Atem was smiling. So was Yami. Atem moved his hands to Yami's stomach as he smirked. And, without warning, he started to tickle Yami. Yami couldn't help but laugh.

''A-Atem! S-s-stop! Please it.. hahaha please''

Yami was squirming, trying to get away from Atem. Atem was chuckling, while Yugi was on the floor, rolling around, laughing his ass off. Atem stopped tickling Yami, who was trying to regain his breath.

* * *

It was now summer break and everyone was at Yugi's house. They were talking about what they were going to do over the break. Just then the shop bell went off, signaling someone had entered. Yugi got off the couch and made his way to the front door.

A few minutes later Yugi came back with Shana, ASAP, and Yuji behind him. They all smiled and started to talk about summer break again.

''Hey I have an idea'' Tristen said ''Why don't we have a sleepover at Yugi's place?''

Everyone thought for a moment.

''Sure'' Ryou said.

''Then it's settled'' Joey said.

''But, when?'' Malik asked.

''Um, how 'bout tomorrow'' Joey said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The day flew by fast and before anyone knew it, it was the sleepover.

Yugi was waiting on the couch for his friends. Yami and Atem were making snacks in the kitchen. Then Yugi heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it to see all of his friends waiting. He smiled and let them in.

~30 minutes later~

All of them were in the living room, chatting away. Then Joey got up and came back with his bag. The others looked at him confused. Joey smiled and pulled out a DVD. It was titled 'The Grudge' (don't own that!). Joey went up to the t.v. and put the movie in.

~1 hour later~

Everyone was either hiding behind the couch, or under the covers, except for Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, ASAP, and Shana. Bakura went up to the screen, then turned around to the others and said;

''This isn't scary at all. Maybe we should watch another one''

He turned back around right when the Grudge (I think it's called) showed it's face up close. Bakura screamed and hid behind the couch. ASAP had to keep herself from laughing and falling off the couch in laughter. Just then it showed another scene that made Marik and Kaiba scream. Marik hid under the covers and Kaiba went behind a chair. Shana nearly laughed her ass off.

Then it showed something that nearly made Shana throw up, so she hid under the covers. A few minutes later the screen showed a scene that made Atem gag and hide behind a chair. Yami was sweating while ASAP just sat there, as cool as a cucumber. Then there was a scene that made Yami yelp and hide with Atem.

ASAP's P.O.V

I just sat there, watching the whole movie not once screaming or anything like that. I had to keep myself from falling off the couch the way everybody acted. I finally busted out laughing after Yami, the bravest guy I know, yelped and hid with Atem. I was laughing so hard I thought i'd die with laughter. I finally calmed down enough to watch the last five minutes of the movie, much to everyone's relief.

Normal P.O.V

Joey took the DVD out and put it back in his bag. By the looks of it, everyone but ASAP was scarred for life.

''Oh come on, it wasn't that bad'' ASAP said.

Everyone nodded there heads fast as ASAP laughed again. They all ate some snacks and went to sleep that night. They weren't aware of a thousand changes watching them the whole time.

''Soon'' he said ''He will discover his power and then I will take it'' and with that, he vanished.

* * *

Shana: 0_0

ASAP: -laughing her ass off-

Bakura: I can't believe you wrote that!

ASAP: Oh c'mon, it was funny

Marik: -shoots her a death glare-

Bakura: -also shooting her a death glare-

ASAP: -shoots them both death glares that are ten times worse then there's and Kaiba's combined-

Bakura and Marik: -shrinking back in fear-

Shana: You hang around them waaaaaaaaayyyyy to much

ASAP: I know -grins insanely-

Shana: 0_0

Yami: Would you stop doing that?

Shana: 0_0

Atem: Please?

Shana: 0_0

Yugi: Please?

Shana: 0_0

ASAP: Shana, stop doing that

Shana: **0_0**

ASAP: Uh, now you're giving me a headache. Oh well, they'll pay. They'll all pay. Hahahahahahahahahaha! -grins insanely and laughing like a maniac-

Everyone: **0_0** Oh shit.

Yami: Someone's going to get murdered aren't they?

ASAP: -nods head-

Shana: Read and review before ASAP murders us!


	3. The accident

ASAP: Another chapter!

Yami: At least she didn't murder us

ASAP: Oh, but I did murder someone -grins insanely-

Shana: Who did you kill?!

ASAP: It's someone-no, _two_ people who are close to you Yami -still grinning insanely-

Yami: -thinking, then eyes widen- Aibou! Atem! -runs out of room looking for them-

ASAP: -laughing insanely-

Shana: **0_0 **You spend _way _to much time watching horror movies and hanging around Bakura and Marik

ASAP: Yes, but mostly the horror movies

Ryou: Enjoy!

* * *

It was now morning and everyone was up. Yugi was cooking breakfast while the others got dressed. Ten minutes later breakfast was ready. The first to get there was Joey, then the others short after.

ASAP was the last to get down there. Heba was eating his food and nearly chocked while eating. He was staring at ASAP's cloths. She wore black leather pants, black boots, a red tank top shirt, a black vest, gold buckles, and gold hand cuffs with her bracelet. She smiled and sat down.

* * *

Now they were walking around in the park. They decided that since they had nothing better to do, they go for a walk in the park. They were near the pond when ASAP suddenly stopped. They all looked at her. They noticed she was staring at a nearby tree.

''ASAP, what are you doing?'' Heba asked.

ASAP didn't say anything, instead she waved at the tree and smiled. Now everyone was confused. Has she gone mad?

ASAP's P.O.V

I was walking with the others by the pond until I noticed something move by a tree. I stopped and looked at the tree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others stop too.

''ASAP, what are you doing?'' Heba called out.

I didn't answer. Because what I saw made me freeze in place. There behind the tree, stood a see-threw little girl, about 8, looking at me. I waved at her, and she waved back. I smiled at her, and I could of sworn I saw her smile back, then fade away.

Normal P.O.V

The others were now at ASAP's side, asking her why she froze. She explained everything to them. Some of them couldn't believe it.

* * *

The gang were now out of the park, walking on the sidewalk. Then Shana looked up, then growled. ASAP knew that there was a denizen nearby. She nodded to Shana as she changed, which surprised the others.

''Stay right here'' she instructed.

They all nodded there heads as she took off into the sky. Then, out of nowhere, a fire blast landed near them. Shana came down to the ground, but then got up. While they weren't looking, a thousand changes was gathering energy. Once he thought he had enough, he threw it at Shana. She managed to side step it, but nearly. A thousand changes smirked. Then he gathered more energy and threw it, this time at Yami.

Yami didn't see it coming, he was to focused on Shana. The blast sent him hitting a wall, hard. The others heard the blast and their eyes widened.

Yami's P.O.V

Once the blast hit me, I felt a huge amount of pain threw my body. Then I was hit against a wall. I was to much pain to scream. I couldn't even move for that matter. My body felt it just got stampeded with tons of elephants. I was sure every bone in my body was broken.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the others.

Normal P.O.V

The others eyes widened as they all screamed;

''YAMI''

* * *

ASAP: -grinning insanely-

Shana: 0_0

Yami: Why am I always the one who gets hurt or something else like that in your stories?

ASAP: Because, it's fun -still grinning insanely-

Shana: What happened to my hikari?!

Yami: You have got one twisted mind

ASAP: I know -smirking devilishly-

Shana: Ok, you _really_ need to cut down the chocolate

ASAP: I don't even eat chocolate. I just have a really twisted mind -smirks-

Shana: 0_0

Yami: Oh Ra. Please read and review before ASAP kills someone! -goes off to find Yugi and Atem-


	4. The dream

ASAP: Welcome back...** TO MY HELL HOLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Shana: What's wrong with you?!

ASAP: -in a deep voice- **Nothing is, Shana. I'm always like this** -grins insanely-

Yami: OH MY RA! WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO HER VOICE?!

Shana: I don't know!

ASAP:** HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH!** -pulls out chainsaw-

Yami: Where the hell did she get the chainsaw?!

Shana: RUN!

Heba: Enjoy!

* * *

''YAMI'' they all shouted.

Shana returned to normal as they all rushed over to Yami.

A thousand changes was laughing and looking at the limp body. Then he disappeared.

Shana knelt down next to Yami. She tried to shack him awake, only to get a groan of agony.

''Atem'' Shana said ''I need you to carry Yami back to the shop. But when your doing it, be carful''

Atem nodded as he gently picked up Yami. He nodded to the others as they went to the shop.

* * *

~Yami's Dream~

''Huh, where am I?'' Yami asked.

He was in a dark room with no light.

''Well hello Yami'' said a voice from the shadows.

''W-who's there''

A figure stepped out of the shadows, which turned out to be a thousand changes.

He smirked as he gathered energy in his hands.

Yami's eyes widened. He tried to get out of the way, only to find he couldn't. He looked down and gasped. Shadows were holding him in place.

''Say goodbye!'' yelled a thousand changes.

~End Yami's dream~

Yami opened his eyes to find he was in is room, on his bed. He wanted to move, but he was to sore to. He heard the door open. He looked up to find Atem walking through the door.

''A-Atem'' he said.

Atem looked at him and smiled. He walked over and knelt beside him and told him he needed to rest for a few days. Yami nodded and drifted of to sleep again.

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident. Yami was back at full strength again.

Yami and Atem were walking in the park. They sat down at a bench as Atem kissed Yami. They parted and smiled. They sat there for a little while until they realized it was getting dark.

''It's getting dark. We should go home'' Atem said.

Yami nodded as they got of the bench and started for home.

On their way there, Yami could feel he was being watched. Every once in a while he would take a glance behind him, only to see nothing there. He just shrugged it off and kept walking.

They weren't aware that the whole time, a thousand changes was watching them.

''Soon'' he said ''His powers will be mine'' he smirked then vanished.

* * *

ASAP: -smirking-

Yami: You are just creepy today aren't you?

ASAP: -nods head-

Shana: No more horror movies for you

Yami: Yep

ASAP: -shoots both of them death glares-

Shana and Yami: Please review before ASAP murders us!


	5. The transformation

ASAP: -grinning insanely-

Shana: I'm not even going to ask

ASAP: I killed Yuji -grins devilishly-

Yami: **0_0**

Shana: **0_0** You what!

ASAP: -laughs devilishly-

Enjoy!

* * *

It was Saturday so the friends went to the arcade. A little while later they ate lunch. Joey was munching away at his food.

''Hey ASAP'' Malik said

''Yes''

''Why don't you eat pizza?''

''Because. Anything with gluten in it I can't eat''

Malik just shrugged and continued to eat his pizza.

Soon they were finished and decided to go back to the game shop to play games.

On the way there, they saw a thousand changes in the sky, with a smirk on his face.

Shana growled as she transformed. She brought out her blade, ready to attack. A thousand changes lunged forward. She ducked then went into the air. A thousand changes followed her up. He sent a blast of energy toward her, taking her down.

'If only I could help' Yami thought.

Just then, his body started to glow silver, then a bright light engulfed him. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light. A thousand changes looked over and smirked. Shana just watched, awestricken.

'Finally' a thousand changes thought 'The mighty dragon has been released. Now I can capture it and steal it's powers!'

Once the light faded, everyone gasped, even a thousand changes.

Yami now had silver hair, silver eyes that glow, and silver flaming sword, and his original cloths were now silver.

'What! This isn't supposed to happen!' a thousand changes thought 'He is supposed to be a dragon! If he's not a dragon, then what is he?'

A thousand changes thought for a moment, then his eyes widened.

'No, he can't be!' he thought.

''Wow, what is he?'' Yugi asked.

''Yami is a...'' a thousand changes said.

* * *

ASAP: -grinning-

Shana: I can't believe you!

Yami: -comes back with Yugi and Atem- What's going on?

Shana: Here, read the script -hands him script-

Yami: -reads script, then eyes widen- What the f***! What the f*** did you do to me?!

ASAP: -grinning insanely- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Shana, Yami, Atem & Yugi: **0_0**

Yami: Read and review so ASAP won't commet homoside! [that's the same thing as murder]


	6. Questions

ASAP: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack -creepy grin-

Atem: 0_0

Shana: Did you murder someone?!

ASAP: -nods-

Yami: Who? 'do I dare ask?'

ASAP: Yugi's grandpa -laughs like a maniac-

Yugi: You killed my grandpa?!

ASAP: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Enjoy!

* * *

''Yami is the Silver Flame Haze'' said a thousand changes.

Shana starred in shock. So did everyone else. Yami brought his sword up, and slashed a energy ball towards a thousand changes. He got hit and was sent to the ground.

He quickly got up and disappeared. Shana changed back into her original form, then walked up to Yami. Yami changed back to normal and was caught in Atem's arms. He put on arm on his shoulder and they went back to the house.

* * *

A thousand changes was pacing his lair.

'How could he be the Silver Flame Haze' he thought.

He sighed as he grabbed a book from his book shelf.

'There has to be something in here that explains it' he thought.

He started to search the books for an answer.

* * *

At the game shop, Atem lay Yami down on the sofa as he turned on the t.v. He sighed and thought back to the fight.

'_What was Yami?_' he thought.

He looked down at his sleeping lover. He decided that tomorrow he would go to Shana to see if she had any answers.

* * *

Yami: Well, if ASAP weren't so cruel right now, she would say sorry for the short chapter

Shana: Where's ASAP?

ASAP: -grins insanely with a chainsaw in hand- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Shana: RUN!

Yami: A chainsaw! Really?!

Shana: Just shut up and run!

Yami: Please review before we get sliced in half!


	7. False chapter

Shana: Well, this is NOT a real chapter. It just explains stuff.

Yami: -comes back with ASAP tied in rope- Got her

Yugi: Good

* * *

ASAP's P.O.V

1- I can actually see ghosts in real life. I always get the feeling I'm being watched.

2- The Silver Flame Haze is the most powerful Flame Haze there is.

3- A thousand changes wanted Yami's power that way he could beat Shana.

4- A thousand changes was surprised because he thought Yami was the Silver Dragon.

5- Yami collapsed because he just transformed, so he was weak.

* * *

Yami: -reads script- Really?

Shana: Yeah. Sorry for the false chapter. Had to explain that

Yugi: On to the next one!


	8. What is Shakugan no Shana

Yami: This is for the people who don't know about Shakugan no Shana

* * *

He had thought his normal days would last forever, until they were ended abruptly by an encounter with a girl with red hair and eyes. He named her Shana.

Not long after he enters high school, Sakai Yuji's normal days come to an end. He sees something bizarre on his way home: people are frozen in a strange fire, and a monster that looks like a large doll is attacking them. Just when he's about to be killed, a girl in a dark cloak wielding a large sword appears, and slices the monster in half. Although Yuji survives the strange encounter, the informs him of a desolate truth: ''You don't exist anymore''

She calls herself a Flame Haze who hunts ''Guze no Tomogara'', intruders from another world. She explains to him that he is a ''Torch'', a substitute of Yuji whose ''existence'' has already been devoured. She also told him that he is a special Torch, ''Mystes'', which contains a precious item in it. When he looks at his chest, he sees within himself a faint flame, just as she said.

It is in this way that his eternal struggle alongside the girl begins.

* * *

Shana: Well, that pretty much explains it. If you have anymore questions, just ask.

Dedicated to FireWing Pegasus


	9. The note

ASAP: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Shana: 0_0

Yami: Oh Ra! Who did you kill?!

ASAP: -creepy grin- Joey

Shana & Yami: Joey?!

Enjoy!

* * *

Yami awoke to find he was on the couch. He looked around and found the kitchen light on. He smiled and got up. Once he got in the kitchen, he saw Yugi making breakfast, and Atem eating.

They looked up, and smiled at him.

''Well, look who's awake'' Yugi said.

Yami smiled at sat next to Atem. Yugi finished cooking and the three ate.

* * *

ASAP was walking down the sidewalk. She turned a corner and saw something move past her.

''Hey, wait up!'' she yelled.

ASAP's P.O.V

I turned a corner and saw something move past me.

''Hey, wait up!'' I yelled.

I ran after it, not knowing where it was leading. Finally I saw it move to an alley. I followed it to the alley, but when I got there, it was gone.

''What the hell?'' I said.

Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around, just enough time to see a figure whiz pass the alley. I ran after it again, this time it lead to the forest. When I got there, I saw the figure disappear. In it's place, there lay a note that said:

_Dear ASAP,_

_Meet me at the park by the lake today at 5:00pm. Bring your friends with you._

_- The Keeper_

'The keeper?' I thought 'Who's the keeper?'

''Better show the others this'' I said.

I picked up the note, then left to the game shop.

Normal P.O.V

Once ASAP got to the game shop, she was panting from not stopping. Yami, Yugi, and Atem starred at her as she came in the living room.

Yugi's P.O.V

Me, Yami, and Atem were watching t.v. when ASAP came threw the door. I noticed the piece of paper in her hand. I was going to ask why, but decided to let her tell. By the looks of it, she wanted to tell us something important.

She was panting heavily so she must have run a long way.

Normal P.O.V

Once ASAP regained her breath, she told them everything that happened. After she finished, they were staring at her wide eyed.

''I'll call the others'' Yugi said.

They nodded as Yugi called the others.

* * *

In a thousand changes' lair, he was reading threw books, still trying to find out how Yami was the Silver Flame Haze.

He growled. He still couldn't find an answer!

''Dammit!'' he said ''I still can't find an answer!''

He looked in book after book, but still nothing.

He continued looking. And looking.

He wouldn't stop until he found an answer.

* * *

In a matter of 15 minutes, everybody was at the game shop.

''So, why'da call us here?'' Joey asked.

''Let ASAP explain'' Atem said.

They all nodded and listened to what she had to say.

~10 minutes later~

Everyone but Atem, Yami, and Yugi were wide eyed at what they just heard. They all decided after a moments silence that they would go to the park.

* * *

5:00pm

Everyone was at the park near the pond, just as the letter said.

They were at the pond when a cloaked figure came into view. They couldn't see who he was, not even it's eyes.

He walked in front of the group.

''Well, it looks like you came'' the figure said.

''Show yourself'' ASAP said.

The figure smirked.

''Very well''

He removed his cloak and everyone gasped.

''Dartz!'' they all said.

* * *

ASAP: -smirking-

Yami: Dartz! Really?!

Shana: That's it you've totally lost it

Yami: Agreed

ASAP: -shoots them death glares-

Yami & Shana: Please review before we get murdered!


	10. Flashbacks of the past

ASAP: Well, I'm back to normal

Yami: Thank Ra!

Shana: Man, I thought i'd have to knock some sense into her

ASAP: For now, anyways -grins evilly-

Shana & Yami: 0_0 Oh shit

Heba: Onto the story!

Warning: May have cussing

* * *

''Dartz!'' they all shouted.

''Yes. It's me'' Dartz answered.

Everyone was to shocked to say anything.

Yami finally spoke up, ''Dartz, what are you doing here. I thought you were...''

Yami didn't get to finish because Dartz whispered something in his ear. Yami's eyes widened at what he heard.

Yami dug in his pocket until he pulled something out.

''T-This'' he said.

He showed Dartz the object and he nodded.

''Yes'' Dartz answered ''It's power will unlock once you find the other half''

''Other half'' Yami said.

Dartz nodded again. He told the others he would be watching them. They all nodded as Dartz left.

* * *

It had been a few days since the talk with Dartz, and Yami kept repeating what he said in his mind. He sighed for what felt like the one hundredth time that day.

He went to the living room to see Atem on the couch, reading a book, and Yugi playing a video game. He smiled and walked over to Atem. Atem looked up from his book and looked at Yami. He smirked, then sat up, and then pulled Yami into his lap. Yami was taken off guard by this.

Atem chuckled, then he nibbled on Yami's ear, causing him to moan. Atem smirked as he stopped. He put Yami down on the couch and he stood up. Yami looked at Atem, then he got up too.

Yami put his arms around Atem's neck. He laid his head on his chest and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, ASAP was walking down the sidewalk as she did everyday. She was thinking back to the talk with Dartz a few days ago. Just then something in her pocket glowed.

She reached into it and took it out. She gasped at what she saw. The object she was holding was glowing yellow. She didn't know why, but she knew it had to mean something.

ASAP's P.O.V

I didn't know why it was glowing. But for some reason, I felt like it meant something. Then I felt a spark of energy throughout my whole body. Then there was a yellow light that was so bright I had to cover my eyes. Once it was gone, I saw something I never thought I would see...

Ancient Egypt.

But I knew I wasn't really there, because no-one saw me. I looked down at my hands to see that they were transparent. Then I looked up to find I was in the palace garden.

Then it started to show a memory of the past.

_Me and Yami were playing in the garden. We were fine until one of the guards came up and grabbed Yami from behind._

_''Hey! Let me go!'' Yami yelled._

_I tried to run to him, but found I couldn't. Some guards were holding me in place._

_''Hey! Get your hands off me! And what do want with Yami?!'' I yelled._

_''We need him'' the guard to my left said._

_Before I could even ask another question, Yami started to scream. I turned to him and my eyes widened. One of the guards were holding Yami down, while the other one was using a knife to cut Yami._

_I could see the look of pure terror and pain in his eyes._

_''What are you doing to him?!'' I finally yelled._

_The guard to my right said, ''We need his blood to complete it''_

_Complete it? Complete what? I thought. I looked at Yami and my eyes widened. Yami was barely moving, only kicking his legs. I knew he wouldn't last much longer._

_I wanted so bad to help him. Then, as if the Gods heard me, my necklace started to glow yellow. Then I was engulfed in a bright yellow light. I felt the guards let go of me, then I felt warmth._

_When the light disappeared, all the guards were staring at me in shock. I looked down at myself and gasped. I had on a beautiful yellow dress with gold designs on it. I also had gold jewelry. My back felt a bit heavy, so I turned around and gasped. I had wings that were yellow and gold mixed together. The only thing the same was my hair. _[her hair is still the same color as in the modern world]

_I glared at the guards. Then I summoned energy in my hands, and sent it at the guards, killing them all. I smirked and walked over to Yami._

_I knelt beside him and put my hands out. Yami was surrounded in a yellow light that healed all of his injures. Yami slowly sat up and looked at me. He gasped at me. I smiled at him and explained what happened. After that, he understood. _

_He took a closer look at me, then his eyes widened. I looked at him confused._

_''ASAP'' he said ''Y-you have yellow eyes''_

_''I do?'' I asked._

_He nodded his head. I took out a mirror I always had and looked at my reflection. I gasped. I really did have yellow eyes! My necklace glowed, then I was back to normal._

_Me and Yami swore not to tell anybody of this._

Then the flashback ended, and I was back on the sidewalk. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do.

'I wonder if Yami remembers?' I thought.

I decided to go back to my home and think about it.

''Shana's probably gonna want ta know why I was out so long'' I mused to myself.

But then I remembered something.

''Shit!'' I said ''I forgot to get the fucking food! I knew I forgot something dammit! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!''

I raced down the sidewalk to the store.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

A thousand changes was pacing his lair.

He still hasn't found an answer. He was starting to get frustrated.

''I'll send one of my friends to pay them a little visit. That should calm me down'' he said.

He whistled, then came a gigantic bird with sharp talons, a huge beak, and lots of feathers.

''Go pay our little 'friends' a visit'' he said, smirking.

The bird nodded and took off.

* * *

Yami's P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed, bored out of my wits. I groaned and laid down. I was still thinking about what Dartz said. Then all of a sudden, my necklace started to glow blue.

I pulled it out of my pocket and raised an eyebrow. Then there was a blue light that lasted a second, then disappeared. When I opened my eyes, I gasped.

I was in Ancient Egypt.

But wait, why couldn't people see me? I looked down at my hands to see they were transparent. Then I saw a memory.

_Me and ASAP were by the Nile River, looking at the water. I saw ASAP walking near the edge of the river._

_I knew she wouldn't fall because she was great at keeping her balance._

_I was wrong._

_Before I could tell her to watch out, one of the guards pushed her and she lost her balance, and fell in. The guard was laughing. He looked over at me, then smirked._

_I was to shaken up to move, then I heard coughing. I looked at the river and saw ASAP sticking her head out of the water._

_I was happy that she was alive, but happy turned to horror. If she stayed in any longer the current would wash her away! I tried to move, but found I couldn't._

_I turned around and saw two guards holding me in place. I struggled to get free, but it was no use._

_I looked over at ASAP seeing that she was struggling to stay afloat. Tears were in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall._

_Then my necklace started to glow blue. The light surrounded me, and I felt the guards release me._

_When the light disappeared, I was wearing a shirt that was midnight blue, black pants that were the darkest black, and black and blue jewelry._

_The guards starred in shock at me. I gathered energy in my hands and sent it to the guards, killing them all. I smirked as I walked to the river's edge._

_I reached my hand out, and that's when I discovered I had black and midnight blue wings. I felt ASAP grab my hand, and I pulled her out of the river._

_I knew she didn't need to know what happened, because the same thing happened to her. She gasped as she looked at my eyes._

_''Yami'' she said ''You have black and blue eyes''_

_''I do?'' I asked._

_She nodded as she took out a mirror. I took it from her and looked at my reflection. I gasped. I did have black and blue eyes. My necklace glowed, then I changed back to normal._

_Me and ASAP swore not to tell anybody about this._

Then the memory faded and I was back in my room.

'I wonder if ASAP remembers that?' I thought.

I shook my head as I went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

ASAP: Well, there you go!

ASAP's necklace was in the shape of the sun, that's why she wore yellow and gold. And Yami's necklace was in the shape of the moon (cresent), so that's why he wore black and midnight blue.

Yami: -reads script- What the fuck?!

Shana: read and review!


End file.
